


Nostalgia

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nostalgia, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: This was written for a writing challenge with the prompt "Nostalgia."





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a writing challenge with the prompt "Nostalgia."

The creaky old town was full of people hanging onto the past, remembering a time that, in their memories, had faded in simple colors. A town steeped in bittersweet nostalgia. People whose lined eyes were maps to places that no longer existed. 


End file.
